


I got to get bolder

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Series: Want You In My Room [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Music, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: Moments at Ray's early in the relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Want You In My Room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636219
Comments: 28
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little prequel based on Patrick's reminiscing during their night with Jake turned into series of early moments. Each chapter is a one-off unless otherwise noted.

The Monday after the 'guest in room 4 incident' Patrick winds up inviting David over for dinner. As he was eating lunch in the kitchen earlier that afternoon Ray excitedly announced he was driving to his sister's house and staying until Tuesday evening since all of Ray's appointments for the next couple days had cancelled. Patrick liked Ray's sister, anytime he came home when Ray was video chatting with her Ray would announce 'Patrick's here!' and insist the three of them chat. Rebeka was just as friendly and chatty as Ray and Patrick, while feeling awkward at first, started looking forward to their little chats. She was a fellow Jays fan, and gave pretty good advice about the store. Patrick told Ray to say hello for him, and wished him a good trip. Patrick was genuinely happy for Ray when he heard, he and his sister seem close. 

Patrick had to admit he was more happy to have a little bit of free time. Mondays were the store's regular day off, and Patrick liked the idea of having the house to himself for a bit. Well, maybe not just himself. 

Since Saturday David and Patrick have exchanged sweet little kisses in between rushes at the store. Yesterday they got dinner at the cafe again before winding up spending 20 minutes in Patrick's car alternating between making out and gently teasing each other about delightful nonsense. 

The two had discussed possibly driving to Elmdale to go to a movie today. But now all Patrick can think about is privacy. Actually having David to himself, with no family, customers, or Ray interupting. It still was a little nervewracking but Patrick was coming to terms with his newly clarified sexuality a lot quicker now that he had actually kissed David. Back when they first met Patrick knew he was attracted to David but struggled to process it, what it meant about him. Now, he didn't care so much. Kissing David was far better than thinking about kissing David. So much better he found himself forgetting to be nervous and questioning what this all meant in exchange for pulling David in for yet another kiss. Part of him is nervous, but most of him is fixated on how different and amazing it might be to kiss David when they are both _ laying down. _ Kissing sitting and standing (and delightfully with David sitting and Patrick standing so he gets to be taller for once) are incredible. Patrick thinks laying down might be even more so. 

So Patrick texts David and within seconds David says he'll be ready soon and to come pick him up after a minumum of 2 hours. Patrick chuckles, happy that David texted him so soon and feels something bright in his chest at the idea of David getting all fixed up for him. 

Patrick decides to start on dinner, putting together a lasagna and setting his over timer to switch to warm after 70 minutes. He showers and gets dressed, opting for his nicest sweater and favorite jeans. He walks to the store to buy the nicest bottle of red they sell, which is 7 dollars and has a screwtop. 

He forces himself to relax on the way to the motel, signing along to the CD of Taylor Swift he keeps in his car. As he pulls up he pulls out his phone to text David but realizes he is already opening the door to his room.

They exchange a very sweet little kiss hello, Patrick's favorite in his opinion so far. Then again, every kiss with David becomes his favorite. The car ride back to Patrick's is easy, the sun just setting and air cooling. David's fingers brush against his shoulders as David talks about the ridiculous guest he and Stevie encountered earlier in the day. Patrick tries to contain his grin, he's not even sure if David is aware of what he's doing. 

When they get inside he walks to the kitchen to grab them both a glass of water. David wanders in behind him, and lights up when he sees the oven light on. 

'Oooh what's that?' David asks, clearly excited. 

'I made lasagna. Its just being kept warm now, we can eat whenever.' 

David stares at him for a second. Patrick is confused. He thought David liked Italian food. 

'I mean, if you want something else I can always make you a sandwich or there's some chicken strips in the freezer... sorry, I should have asked first.'

David shakes his head. 'You made lasagna? Like made made? Not a frozen one?' He starts to gesture at the counter, Patrick turns to see he left the empty noodle box on the couter. 

Patrick nods, worrying maybe David has some special thing where he only eats one brand or something. Patrick feels David lean in slowly, then grabs him and pushes him gently against the kitchen table before grabbing him and kissing. It starts out intense, with tongue and a hint of teeth that make Patrick's pants a little tighter. He grins when when David eases off to catch his breathe. 

'I didn't realize how much you like lasagna.' Patrick teases, happy his meal is a success. 

'I LOVE lasagna. And when handsome boys in cute sweaters invite me over and spend hours and hours cooking for me.' David is blushing a little, and Patrick can feel his face flaming from the compliment. 

'It wasn't hours-' Patrick tries to deflect, but he's interupted by David's mouth again. 

They kiss like this for a while until Patrick starts to fidget from being pressed against the table. David leans against him to give him some room and Patrick suddenly has a brilliant idea. He hops up onto the table, figuring it looks sturdy enough. Patrick spreds his legs for David before he can lose his nerve. David inhales sharply, but says nothing. He just leans back into Patrick pulling him into another kiss. David wraps his hands around Patrick's back, gently pulling him in and supporting him. Patrick feels the warmth of David's body and moans. He opens his lips and draws David's tongue back inside his mouth. 

They kiss for what could be minutes or days for all Patrick is concerned. He's hard, to the point of his jeans being a little uncomfortable, but he can't bring himself to care. David's hands are all over his back, lighting up all his nerves.

Suddenly David and Patrick both let out groans and Patrick is startled into breaking the kiss. Patrick didn't realize that he wrapped his legs around David and pulled him into him, was leaning up off the table, rubbing their cocks together. David takes a deep breathe and slowly pulls away from Patrick and moves his hands to rest on both of Patrick's arms. Patrick lets out a whine that would embarrass him if he had any ability to process what happened. All he could about was how good they felt pressed up together. 

David clears his throat, clearly effected himself. 'You sure have a fun definition of slow honey.'

Patrick shivers at the nickname and David blushes. Patrick thinks maybe David didn't mean to say that out loud. But they've been separated enough he starts to calm down and realize David may have a point. 

'Yeah, um, yeah. I guess I got... carried away. Sorry.'

Patrick barely closes his mouth before David swoops back in and kisses him insistently. 

'Don't you dare apologize for that. You're so... you have nothing to be sorry for.' The seriousness in David's eyes makes Patrick think he might melt into a puddle. He suddenly is very aware of how tight his pants are again. 

'You are phenomenal Patrick. That was phenomenal. I just don't want to do more than you are ready for.'

Patrick nods. He looks down and bites his lip. He's still nervous about sex with David. But he also is begining to realize just how much he _ wants _ to have sex with David. He wants it more than he thinks he has ever wanted anything in his life. Kissing has never felt this good. He wonders how much better everything else with David will be. 

'David I want this, I want to be ready for you. I just... well I guess I'm nervous.'

David has to tilt Patrick's head up to meet his eyes. 'We will take it step by step. We don't have to rush or do everything all at once. It's okay.' He squeezes Patrick's arm. 

Patrick smiles. His eyes can't help but to drop to David's lips, his long neck, admire his frame and chest. Step by step was healthy. It was good. But Patrick can't help but wonder what David Rose is like several steps down the road. What would happen if David hadn't called timeout. 

He hears David huff a little breathe and looks up to see him smirking. He has that sideways grin on his face that Patrick has to fight the urge to kiss away every time. He gives Patrick a little shimmy, clearly delighted he caught him admiring his body. 

Patrick suddenly is hit with an idea that knocks the breathe out of him. He's caught immediately, he inhales verbally, and David raises an eyebrow waiting for Patrick to speak. 

'It's just, I, can you...' he trails off losing his nerve but David squeezes his shoulder again, starts running his fingers up and down. 

'Tell me baby, what is it?' The baby is clearly intentional this time and Patrick squeezes his eyes closed before speaking. 

'What would you want to do? When I am ready. I mean, if you want to tell me. I just. I think it would help. If I had an idea of what those steps were.' He pauses as David still strokes his arms. 'And.. I want to know. What you want to do to me. What you think about. I've... thought about you.' Patrick can't quite say exactly what he meant to say, tell David exactly what he was thinking about and exactly what he was doing at the time, but as he gets up the courage to make eye contact again he knows David got the message. His eyes are darker than he's ever seen them. He starts to run his fingers up Patrick's neck, which makes him shiver, into his hair. 

'God Patrick. Okay. I can do that. I want to do everything with you. Everything.' He keeps staring at Patrick, more intense than he's ever experienced David before. Patrick feels it all the way in his core. 

'I want to start with my hands. Let you get used to being touched by a man. Feel your skin. God, feel whats under those sweaters and Costco brand boot cut jeans.' Patrick rolls his eyes at David's dig. 

'I want to see you. See all of you. Your shoulders are so broad. It's so fucking sexy. You have no idea. I want to put my mouth all over you. See where you are sensitive. Taste your skin, your sweat. I want all of you Patrick.'

Patrick is breathing heavy, shifted his hands to around David's neck, staring at his lips. Patrick imagines everything. 

'I can't wait to see you in your underwear. I've been wondering what you wear. If you wear tight little briefs or nice soft boxers I can slip my hands up your thighs in.'

Patrick moves his hands to his jeans and David pauses. 'Do you.. do you wanna see?'

David gives a nod so big it would be comical in other circimstances but Patrick just scrambles to unbutton and shove his jeans down to mid thigh. 

Davis stares at the tight heather gray briefs that do nothing to hide Patrick's hard on. David licks his lips and Patrick shifts his hips on the table. That gave him all sorts of ideas. 

David is apparently a mindreader because he after a few moments he keeps going, eyes not moving. 

'Fuck baby. I want to kiss you all over. When you are ready, fuck, when you're ready I can't wait to suck you. I want to take you all the way down. You look so big. You're gonna fill me up so nice. Get my tongue all over your balls. I bet you'll be loud mmm yeah you're so responsive when we're kissing. I'll make you shout. I'm good with my mouth. I can make you feel so good Patrick. I'll swallow when you finish, suck every little drop. I will make so good for you baby. Whenever you are ready I will wait for you. It's gonna be so worth it, I bet you taste amazing, I bet-' 

David continues speaking but Patrick can't hear him. He can't hear anything, there's blood pounding in his eyes. His eyes are squeezed so tight it hurts, his feet are flexing, he's coming he's coming he's coming. When he comes down he realizes he's trembling, clinging to David, breathing heavy. He's pressed into David, who is running hands gently up and down his back. He realizes David has been talking to him, is whispering now, calling him things like beautiful and sexy and amazing. Dangerous things. 

What just happened starts to really sink in and he starts to pull away, slowly becoming embarrassed about his loss of control. But after a couple seconds David seems to realize and grabs Patrick back in, kissing him roughly. Its almost more stimulation than he can bear, and he never wants to stop. When David gently pulls away, its to once again tilt Patrick's head up to look him in the eyes. 

'Thank you, Patrick.' he says with the gentlest smile Patrick has ever seen before. Patrick grins, smiling wider and wider until he worries his face might split. 

'For what?' He whispers back, unable to stop smiling. David just smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe I got a booty call from Patrick 'Chief Scout's Award recipient' Brewer.'

Patrick thinks David can actually believe it. To start, David stripped Patrick's shirt off before they got to the top of the stairs. There's also the fact David has him pressed up against the bedroom door with his hand already down Patrick's sleep pants like he couldn't last the four steps to the bed. There was also the fact that David's hair was still damp and he smelled just like the goat's milk bar soap they sold at the store. Patrick is a little obsessed with it, David apparently got his text in the shower and rushed through his nightly routine to be with Patrick. The thought of it is hot and makes him feel important. Wanted. 

Patrick gives a grunt when David squeezes him through his briefs while biting down _just_ below where his collars hit. 'And yet you managed to get over here with the family car in not even 30 minutes.' Patrick wants it to come out with more bite than it does but David has him flustered. 

The truth of it was Patrick didn't think twice when he ran into Ray carrying an overnight bag in the hallway on his way to the shower and found out Ray was headed to his sister's, who apparently was going through some type of marital crisis and needed some emotional support. Ray apologized for not being able to stay and chat but apparently the situation was urgent. Patrick politely wished Ray luck and sent his best to his sister. He forced himself to make a mental note to send off a supportive text tomorrow. Then called David the second he heard the door close behind Ray. He texted when he didn't answer, not bothering to leave a voicemail. 14 days. It had been 14 days since they had any privacy at all and now they had a house to themselves. All night long. He didn't even think about it until David made his little quip. 

He liked it. He never would have done anything so inconsiderate to call and text one of his exes at 10 p.m. on a weekday asking for them to come over. He certainly wouldn't have followed up with a text saying 'I miss you'. Would at least have waited for them to reply before texting please bring the hemp oil CBD lube that David bought at the farmers market and introduced Patrick to at Stevie's. 

Patrick cuts David's retort off with a kiss. He works his hands under David's sweater to rub at his chest. Patrick liked David's chest. He wanted to see it. It had been 14 days, and Patrick found this fact intolerable. He breaks the kiss to tug at the sweater, knowing it will get a rise out of David. He might be too gone to tease with words but David really brings out Patrick's creativity. 

David gasps and swats Patrick's hands away, before tugging it off and putting it on the first available flat surface, Patrick's dresser. He pushed back into Patrick and the two gasp at the skin to skin contact. Patrick run his hands everywhere he can reach. 

After a while they start to rub up against each other, trying to find a way to get impossibly closer. David pushes down his sweats and then tugs Patrick's sleep pants down to his thighs. Patrick's hips jolt, the fabric ran across his dick in some very interesting ways. David pushes into Patrick, his hard on pressed up against Patrick's hip as he works a leg in between Patrick's until his thigh is rubbing up against Patrick's cock. They both grind together, coming up with a rhythm that makes Patrick's teeth clench. David starts to whisper, tells Patrick he missed him too, that he jerked off thinking about him, all interspersed with David nipping at Patrick's ear. Patrick runs his hands down and then around to David's back, before gripping his ass. David moans and Patrick starts scratching gently, up and down, feeling David shift and groan in response. 

Its over way too soon. David runs his nails down the nape of Patrick's neck and he's done for. He feels David rub up against him, somehow get even closer, feels him start to shake and pant before melting into him. The door is the only reason either of them are still standing until a few seconds pass and they catch their breathe. David lets out a giggle and hugs Patrick harder than he's ever been before. Patrick smiles, and leans into David when he motions for the bed. They manage to get their in one piece, though their legs tangle for a second kicking off their underwear and pants. 

'I've never slept naked with someone' Patrick admits. 

David's face makes that delighted, crinkly smile Patrick just adores. 

'Well, who said anything about sleep?' David jokes. Patrick giggles, before rolling on top of David and kissing him thoroughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains reference to cannabis use and sex while high. If this is something you want to avoid each chapter is standalone and I will include relevant CWs.

Patrick is still giggling even as David strips down to boxer briefs on front of him. He climbs onto Patrick, pushes him until he's laying flat on the bed, attempting to shush him but unable to stop the occasional snicker himself. Patrick thinks he loves high sex. He's technically never actually had high sex before, but he can tell already. His legs are tingling and he feels every inch of David laying on top him. He loves feeling David on him, surrounding him. He can't stop thinking about how much he loves it, how good it feels to have David on top of him as he sucked hickeys low on his neck, bit down his chest. Everything felt so so good. Better than good. He wants David on top of him forever. 

The thought is absurd, and rings another little laugh out of Patrick. David huffs, shushes him again. 'Ray's here remember.'

Patrick does not want to discuss Ray right now. So he does the only sensible thing and wraps his legs up around David, loops his arms around David's neck and shoulders, and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. 

They kiss for ages and ages in Patrick's mind. Its a new century when David breaks it off just to lean down to Patrick's ear and whisper 'Can I try something? Flip over.' David crawls off Patrick, which is unacceptable. He flips around immediately, reaching out his hand to pull David back in. Patrick was absolutely a fan of being in physical contact with David while high. Luckily David got the message. 

Oh. Patrick forgets how to breathe for a second. Because David has never been on top of him and behind him before and it is the best. He is startled by how damn sexy David is right now. He squirms at how much he wants to see David, but also wants to melt into the mattress. He can feel David's breathe against the back of his neck. It makes hin shiver. 

'What was that? Too much?'

David makes a move to lean off him again and Patrick scrambles. He reaches his arms out, bucks up his hips, gives a whine at the loss of pressure. He shakes his head no as emphatically as he can manage. It felt amazing. 

He feels David smiling into his shoulder. He starts to move against him, tempting him to do something. Anything. 

David starts with his nails. Runs two up and down his neck. Then he starts giving little nips across his shoulders. He bites, licks, and scratches his way across Patrick's back. It isn't fair. He's had so much sex and it never ever ever felt like this. He wants to feel like this forever. 

Patrick is surprised when a pillow gets gently pressed to the lower side of his face, David nudging his mouth into it. Oh right, Ray. Well, Patrick can be quieter if it means David continues biting and licking down his back. It feels good. Better than it has any right to. Patrick never considered his back to be particularly sensitive before. But no one ever spent this much time dedicated to kissing and biting and scratching every inch of it. David starts alternating kisses and soft little bites down his spine and Patrick is shaking.

When David doesn't stop as he gets to Patrick's ass he bucks his hips with the realization of what David is about to do. He's done this before, but never receiving. He didn't actually get why Alana liked this at the time. He never minded. But he didn't get it. More recently though, Patrick has spent a good amount of free time doing a thorough investigation regarding his evolving sexual identity. At first he decided to test whether he was even sexually attracted to men when he began to realize he was getting a crush on David. After getting off twice in less than an hour he decided he passed that test thoroughly. Porn made Patrick decide he wanted to find out what the big deal was. Porn gave Patrick lots of ideas in fact. He shivers with excitment. 

But David takes his time. He continues scratching up and down his back. When he hits the very center it makes Patrick's cock twitch eveey time. At the same time David started biting and licking and sucking all over his ass, everywhere except where he wanted it. 

He squirms against David, pressing up more and more insistently. 

'What do you want?'

'holy fuck please David.' 

Patrick can feel the puff of air move across his ass as David lets out a gentle laugh and Patrick thinks he might scream. 

From there it only gets worse. David decides to be a troll and refuses to do hardly anything until Patrick breaks down and starts begging David to rim him. David knows nothing gets Patrick going more than dirty talk, and he also knows Patrick simply cannot use sex words without blushing with embarresment and squirming. It isn't fair, using Patrick's weakness against him like that.

David's tongue feels amazing. Better than what he imagined every time he jerked off. Better than what he saw on porn. Patrick thinks perhaps no one in the universe has ever felt so good as Patrick feels now, and its so tragic he's going to burst into 1000 pieces any second now. Its so good. David starts soft and slow, little teasing licks that he can't help pushing into. Then David pauses to adjust Patrick's hips. He lets an embaressing noise when David pulls his mouth away to do so, and Patrick would be grateful he can't see the smirk on David's face if he had the ability to think about anything else aside from 'more more more'. Then David really goes to town. He licks him open, alternates fast and slow strokes, fluttering his tongue one second and licking strong and slow the next.

It ends far too quickly but Patrick was gone the second David nudged Patrick up to fit a hand around his dick. Patrick feels his mouth and fingers and hand and he can't handle it. He's totally out of control, lost in all the sensations. He squeezes his eyes shut and comes until he sees white. 

He's so out of it after he just goes with it when instead of getting post orgasm cuddles he gets shoved under the blankets before David throws the covers over himself too. David cusses under his breathe and Patrick has no idea what is going on and can't bring himself to care. 

Suddenly the door to his bedroom bursts open. 

'Are we all good gentlemen? I thought I heard shouting.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a little secret. Morning after open mic episode, part 1 of 2.

Patrick is starting to get bored.

His morning started at his normal time. He got up, peed, made coffee, then slid back into bed hoping to finish _Outliers_ this morning waiting for David to wake up. He noticed downstairs with a smile that Ray's car was gone, apparently he had an early morning appointment. He hoped that meant David would forgive him when he wakes him up 20 minutes earlier than usual. Well, maybe 30. Privacy is a rare occurance that must be taken advantage of. And Patrick can use the next hour or so to plan the best wake up possible for David. He thinks David maybe won't mind at all if he plays his cards right. Patrick grinned as he reached for the book on his nightstand. He was surprised however when David wrapped his arms around Patrick's torso, pulling him down until they were snuggled up face to face.

'Good morning.' David whispers, voice still heavy from sleep.

'Good morning. You're up early.' Patrick genuinely doesn't think he's seen David up this early, its barely 7.

David blushes and breaks eye contact with Patrick for a moment. Patrick is intrigued.

'I may have set my alarm.'

Patrick's eyes open wide and he grins. David got up early for him. He's tempted to make a sarcastic quip but holds back. David's eyes are tender and vulnerable. A little like last night after Patrick finished singing. He doesn't want to ever do anything that would make David stop looking at him like that.

He continues, 'I just wanted to have some time before the store. It took so long last night to clean up, and Ray was so chatty, and by the time we got to bed we were too exhausted to talk and I just. I um. I wanted to say thank you. No one's ever done something like that for me. Ever. It was so beautiful Patrick. I've never been with anyone like you. I've never been in a relationship like this. Last night was unbelievable Patrick. So, thank you.'

Patrick inhales sharply. He tries to blink away the tears as David finishes his speak but he can feel he's too late. When David reaches to gently wipe his cheek he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. When he pulls himself together enough to look at David with a fair amount of confidence he won't cry David is looking back at him with the tenderest expression. It reminds Patrick of how David looked when he thanked David for making their first kiss happen.

Patrick can't stop himself from kissing David, correctness of morning breathe be damned. David melts into this kiss, he's open and soft in Patrick's arms.

It's slow and urgent at the same time. They kiss like the world will stop spinning if they stop. He can't tell who takes what clothing off, for how long they gently rock together, where David got the lube he gently coats Patrick and him in. Patrick wraps his hand around the two of them, joining David's hand. It's awkward, their wrists bump, but it doesn't seem to matter. Somehow David winds up laying on top of Patrick, grabbing Patrick's hands and pressing them down on the bed. They rock together, fingers laced together, barely stopping kissing to breathe. David comes first, squeezing Patrick's hands and burying his face into his neck. When his grip looses all strength and he relaxes onto him, Patrick slips his hands from David's to gently rub his back, soothing David through the aftershocks.

When David finally stills Patrick gently guides him to lay back on the bed. He grasps himself, unable to wait for David to recover. David gives a pleased hum, and gently strokes his fingers absentmindedly along Patrick's chest. Patrick buries his face into David's hair when he comes, wanting to be as close as possible to David. Patrick dozes with David for a few minutes after. It's too late for him to fully fall back asleep though, so after 5 minutes he extricates himself from David's arms and grabs his old sleep shirt to give David's chest a cursory wipe off. He smiles as David doesn't even stir. He tosses the dirtied shirt in the laundry and gets in the shower to finish his morning routine. When he wipes off the mirror after his shower, he realizes he's never stopped smiling.

That was forever ago. Now Patrick is dressed, downstairs, waiting for David to finally finish up in the bathroom. He let him sleep in as he fixed himself another coffee, his first cold and abandoned, and makes David the sugar water he considers coffee. He wakes David up with kisses, and coffee and a muffin in bed and directions to get moving, as it was now past 8 and the store needed to open at 11 on the dot. They had a good amount of prep to do still after last night.

David took an impressively long shower and had been engaging in his elaborate grooming routine for at least 45 minutes. Patrick can't focus on his book anymore, not after his morning, so he grabs his guitar and starts messing around planning for his next [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkZzzvPtdJI). It's a song he's had stuck in his head for weeks, and frankly, ever since meeting David he can kinda relate to the lyrics. Once before they started dating David came into the store in those splotchy skinny jeans that were downright obscene, and Patrick walked _into the door _because he was too busy thinking about David's butt to open it_._ He starts to humming along too, not bothering with the lyrics yet although figuring he's safe with David upstairs. He doesn't know how David will react to finding out he has a youtube channel full of acoustic guitar covers. He's not sure David would be ready for that yet. 

'Hey, I recognize that.'

Patrick jumps a little as David speaks. He blushes and puts down his guitar immediately.

'What song is that?' David asks. He looks a little suspicious.

'Oh nothing, just killing time.'

David gives a little hmmm before grabbing the lunches Patrick made for the two of them. They head out to the store with Patrick still blushing a little as he locks the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick obvi has a youtube account that consists solely of folk covers of pop music.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Literally just cotton candy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listed all the songs I imagine Patrick posted in chronological order at the end of the fic with links! I imagine he started a couple days after arriving in Schitt's Creek, and posted once a month or so. His name is on the page, but the channel isn't associated with the email his friends and family have of his.

Patrick should have known better than to think David Rose would just let it go. It was about an hour after closing, and he was finishing up on his weekly sales spreadsheet. David was usually finished with the floor closing routine by now, but Patrick didn't pay his absence much attention. He figured David was working on new display ideas or something. 

'I knew it!'

Patrick startled at the accusatory yell coming from behind him. David marched into the back, flinging the curtain aside and practically ripping off his headphones. He knew immediately, but figured stalling wouldn't hurt. 

'David, what are you talking about?'

'I knew I heard that song before! And I knew it wasn't one of those homoerotic emo folk duos you listen to.' 

Patrick gave a sigh and eye roll at David's colorful description of his musical preferences. Patrick knew for a fact David loved a lot of the music Patrick played for him, and they had more in common with their musical tastes than David was willing to admit. He pushed the chair out and then swung around sitting backwards in it. 

'Okay David.' He said plainly, looking David straight on. He was determined not to blush.

'Why are you practicing that song? You're not going to sing _that_ at the next.. collaborative artistic experiential event our store hosts? You're not right?' David's tone starts to rival how he sounded when discovering Patrick put plungers in the front of the store in the name of "compromising". It takes everything in Patrick not to break out in a giant grin. Of course David is concerned about the next open mic night. Or, perhaps they will change the flyers for next month to say collaborative artistic experiential event. That would be something. He feels a tight rush of fondness in his chest that blocks out any embarrassment about David potentially discovering his Youtube channel. The man could probably turn a landfill into a botanical garden in a week with his boundless creativity if he had the motivation. 

'Well it is my first pride month..' Patrick manages to get it out but can't stop himself from laughing at the mix of tenderness and sheer horror on his boyfriend's face. David gives a huff and mutters something about practical jokes not being funny. It's undercut by him gently taking Patrick's hands and urging him up off the chair so he can fit behind Patrick and wrap him up in his arms resting his head on his shoulder. David ducks down and gives Patrick a kiss on his neck. He moves to kiss cheek too before resting his forehead against Patrick's head. 

'Well then, happy pride Patrick.' David whispers softly into Patrick's ear. Patrick turns and gives David a soft kiss. 

David lingers against Patrick for a moment, before straightening up and putting both hands on Patrick's shoulders giving them a little squeeze. 'Okay seriously though, what's up?'

'I was just playing a song David, its nothing.'

'Then why did you blush so much when I asked?' David asks, logically and calmly in a way that makes Patrick want to squirm. 

'I like playing my guitar. It's a thing for me. You have hobbies.'

'I don't know that smoking joints guests leave in the motel that Stevie finds when she's cleaning counts as a hobby.' 

Patrick gives a chuckle at that. 'Well I suppose not.' He spins around and gives David a deeper kiss. 'Are you coming back tonight?'

'Sorry. Promised Stevie. Apparently Alexis and dad have some big project reveal tomorrow at the motel and Stevie needs to decompress.'

Patrick pulls David in closely and kisses him deeply. He means it to be a good bye kiss but it turns into minutes of making out in the backroom. It will be _hours_ until they see each other again after all. Patrick whispers against David's lips when they finally pull apart. 'Have a good night David.'

They separate, David walking from the store to Stevie's apartment and Patrick getting into the car home. After he finishes dinner and cleaning up he grabs his guitar. The song is definitely stuck in his head now, and he's already late for his monthly posting. It only takes two tries for him to be satisfied and he uploads it after his nightly shower. After, he sees he missed a text from David.

"Still haven't told me why you're practicing guitar covers of Charli."

Patrick can't resist a little sass.

"Didn't realize you were on a first name basis."

"Patrick stop stalling. I can't take the mystery!"

Patrick laughs. He's sure David can't. He sighs. David found his song last night sweet. He shouldn't be afraid of his reaction. He's actually quite proud of his follower count. And some of the newer ones are quite meaningful. He always found music to be the only really easy way of expressing himself. While he never did it while David was around before last night, he'd actually spent more time on his guitar than he ever had in his adult life. So maybe its a little embarrassing he processed realizing he was gay at 30 through his vlog but David had been so understanding about everything so far. He copies the link and texts it to David without context before he can lose his courage. 

It's almost 15 minutes before David responds. Patrick's stomach is twisting in knots by that time, and an irrational part of his brain thinks when he hears his phone buzz with an incoming call David is calling to break up with him. 

'Don't tell me, music Youtubers are incorrect?' Patrick answers, leaning back on joking as a defense mechanism. 

He's taken aback by the emotion he can hear in David's voice. 'Patrick. Thank you. That was.. thank you for sharing.'

Patrick lets out a relieved breathe. 'You liked it?' he asks tentatively. 

'Baby that was. Those were amazing. They were so.. you.'

Patrick has to clear his throat to keep from choking up. He was him. Finally. 

'Thank you David.'

'You only started when you moved here?'

'Yeah, I, yeah.'

It's pretty noticeable in his covers the difference in his life before and after David. He realizes now he should have been worried what David might read into the earlier songs, the clearness of the pain of a breakup coming through. He knows that conversation is going to get harder the longer he waits to tell David about just how serious things were with Rachel. But David doesn't seem to be questioning, and he's feeling to vulnerable right now to give any explanation. 

'I'm gonna watch all of them.' 

'David...'

'I am! Right now. I just.. thank you Patrick.' 

Patrick grins and they exchange goodnights. 

The next texts he gets from David are video links, every few minutes or so. He smiles at the ones David is picking up on. One's clearly about him. The commentary has Patrick rolling his head into the pillow smiling so hard his face might crack in two. 

"[That same night? Really](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1knjN8U1mA)? 🖤🖤" accompanied by the song he recorded and posted immediately after returning home after their first date and the best kiss of Patrick's entire damn life. 

"[Baby this is amazing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqpgvJZSKMw). 🥰" was attached to the song he posted a couple nights after Stevie loaned out her apartment and they _connected_ for the first time. 

[The song he posted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEsK9GudV2M) the day after David called Patrick his boyfriend was sent with with just a row of emojis 🖤😍🖤😍🖤😍

Patrick wound up falling asleep, waking up to a few more complimentary messages. Patrick is blushing as he texts David explaining he fell asleep, and thanking him. Maybe he'll work his way up to his next big secret sooner rather than later. Patrick thinks maybe being vulnerable with David isn't all that difficult after all. 

\--------------

[Skinny Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95FyXUHv8hk)

[Clean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tii5cv7DzpQ)

[Wicked Game - cover version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUaRPpnsfb4)

[Blank Space - cover version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sndW_dDy-s8)

[Set Fire To The Rain - cover version](https://youtu.be/bLf5mo2h2-A?t=102)

[Time After Time - cover version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvbwjbFbaj4)

[Starving](https://youtu.be/f1knjN8U1mA)

[Favourite Colour](https://youtu.be/lqpgvJZSKMw)

[Hold On, We're Going Home - cover version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEJdPjfLJTY)

[My My My!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEsK9GudV2M)

[Like Real People Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)

[Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkZzzvPtdJI)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight CW for internalized homophobia, but nothing too angsty.
> 
> This chapter wound up being long but I'm gay and I have a lot of Feelings about Patrick being a cute nervous lil baby gay.

Patrick set his laptop down with a sigh. He'd written and re-written his post half a dozen times before he gave up. Reddit probably didn't have the answers he needed anyways, and he was having trouble putting his question into actual words. Why was this hard?

Sex hadn't been hard before. If anything, it was easy because it was expected of him. He knew he was supposed to want to have sex with his high school girlfriend, so after 3 months of saving up at 15 he was able to pay his older cousin Danny to rent a hotel room for Patrick and agree to back up Patrick's cover story that he was staying with Danny for the weekend. Danny kept slapping Patrick on the back saying 'it was about time' and grinning wildly at him as he handed over the room key. He grilled Patrick for information after, but punching him in the arm and telling him to shut up before throwing his baseball glove at him got him to shut up.

The truth was it was awkward, quick, and a little painful for Rachel and aside from that one time they spent the rest of the weekend getting drunk off the minibar and making fun of daytime TV. Patrick actually preferred that to the sex, but he knew he couldn't admit that to anyone.

Sex got less painful and quick, but it always felt awkward to Patrick. He knew it was expected of him, knew his partners would be offended if he didn't initiate, so it just became part of the Friday night routine. Sure, he enjoyed the orgasm, but he was always more concerned with making sure his partners enjoyed themselves. His girlfriends always seemed to be into sex in a way he never quite got. He was always good at doing what was expected of him. He learned what his partners liked, and then with practice got good at taking care of them in bed. If he was being truthful, Patrick really preferred the times in life when he and Rachel were on breaks and he wasn't dating anyone else. That was the only time he jerked off, and those were always the best climaxes.

Patrick spent his teen and adult years knowing he was supposed to like sex with women, so he endeavored to get as good as it as he could.

Sex with men, with David, was a galaxy apart from his prior experiences. Patrick knew he wasn't supposed to like having sex with men. He grew up in a small town, played sports his whole life, hadn't actually personally known any gay people. Or bi, or pan, or trans he self-corrects with a smile. He hadn't even heard the term pansexual before meeting David.

But Patrick was deeply aware that he wasn't supposed to like the idea of sex with men. He heard enough locker room talk to know that it was bad, something that made you weak, would make you different. Something that would mean the other boys at school wouldn't be friends with him anymore. He knew he was supposed to be creeped out by the idea. Think its gross. Make jokes about it in the locker room with other boys. He knew the prior pastor as his childhood church had put leaflets in the lobby about the importance of traditional marriage in the early 2000s although he never really paid attention to any of their dusty old pamphlets.

He wasn't supposed to like sex with men so every time the random thought popped in his mind his pushed it aside and moved on. No need to linger. Everyone had the random curious thought anyways. Until he didn't. And then he realized, rather quickly and frightfully, that sex with men actually was something he was at least very interested in. It wasn't the only reason he broke up with Rachel, but by the time he left he knew that being not straight was a distinct possibility.

Patrick had never been the type of person to do things he wasn't supposed to do before. He never got that thrill from breaking rules his friends seemed to get when they were teenagers. But letting himself intentionally think about being with men was a total game changer. Patrick liked the idea. He liked it enough it scared him. He liked the idea in a way he never liked the idea of having sex with women. It interested him in a way sex never had before. For the first time in his life, Patrick explored doing what was absolutely not expected of him.

He truly believed there was nothing wrong with being gay. He avoided actively participating in the locker room talk as much as possible, and when he did it felt like he was putting on a show. He knew it was supposed to, but the idea never actually seemed all that bad or gross or wrong. But actually doing it was a whole different step.

He processed internally until he got up the courage to ask David out. Kissing David was a revelation. It felt like lightning striking him, fire replaced the blood in his veins, like time slowed down. He thought about kissing David constantly. When he was in the shower at night, he realized he got hard just thinking about kissing David again without even trying. He felt like he finally got it. For the first time, he understood why everyone seemed so obsessed with dating, kissing, sex. He understood the smug grin and congratulatory back slaps he cousin gave him all those years ago. He understood why everyone expected him to like sex. He understood why his girlfriends wanted to have sex way more than he did, why he always thought they were more into it than he was. Sex, apparently, was going to be awesome. He thinks maybe he just was having it with the wrong people.

Problem was, Patrick had no clue how to have sex with men. He did some furious internet research, looking through everything from online guidelines to subreddits for gay men to porn for the first time ever. Porn was a revelation in its own, Patrick never had much of an interest in it until he started doing his research. It was highly successful, and definitely answered any remaining questions about being attracted to men.

It was overwhelming, and Patrick quickly found that online research didn't come close to comparing to making out with David every free second of every day. Patrick was too busy enjoying himself to worry about if he was doing it right or what to expect. When he admitted his nerves to David and David literally made him come in his pants just by talking Patrick through the possibilities of what they might do together Patrick gave up on his research completely in exchange for some more hands on learning experiences.

And things had gone fabulously so far in Patrick's opinion. Problem is, he wants more. More than they've already done. Anal isn't something they've really explored. David told Patrick sex was anything they wanted it to be. Sex was what made Patrick and David feel closer and good. That's one of the hard parts for Patrick. Sex was always very regimented in his mind. There was foreplay and other stuff, which he always focused on to make his partners happy, but then there was actual sex. Penetration until he came (or pretended to when his partners did a second time so they would be distracted and not notice he was faking to avoid hurt feelings).

David's definition of sex had so much more freedom to it, which was frankly a little scary for Patrick. With David's version of sex Patrick could be selfish, generous, messy, quick, slow, loud, quiet, whatever. He could get hard even though he just got off not even 10 minutes before and David could take care of him without Patrick so much as lifting a finger to return the favor and that was sex. Patrick and David could rub up against each other without even taking off their underwear and that was sex. He could wake David with gentle kisses then slide his hands into his boxer briefs to take care of David's morning wood then slip in the shower to jerk off leisurely while David went back to sleep for an hour or two and that was sex. That was, in fact, Patrick's absolutely favorite type of sex; he adored getting to see David like no one else got to see him. Vulnerable, relaxed, and so so tender. Patrick adored it.

But Patrick still couldn't shake the part of him that associated sex with...intercourse. The word makes Patrick grimace, it's so clinical. But that is what he's thought sex was since he first learned about it to begin with. It's what he thought gay sex used to consist of, what his teammates made jokes about, what he frankly thought would happen if he ever got the courage to reveal his crush on his business partner.

Not to mention, the thought was not exactly unappealing to Patrick. Since they started dating Patrick thought about it a lot more. In a lot more detail. Generally while in the shower; engaging in some off label uses of the body milk David insisted he take home ('we shouldn't be selling anything we haven't sampled Patrick, quality control!'). Patrick has gone so far as to admit, he wants to experience that with David, societal expectations or not.

But he has no idea how to bring it up. He can barely talk about what they've done together so far without blushing and stumbling over his words. Not to mention hearing David talking about sex with Patrick is kind of the hottest thing in the universe so how will he deal with that situation? Which is what brought him to drafting and redrafting a post tentatively labeled 'how do I tell my boyfriend I want to try anal?' on reddit before giving up in frustration. He already knows the answer. He needs to talk to David. Not think about talking to David or planning out talking to David but actually just talk to David.

The idea is terrifying though. He groans in frustration before sticking his headphones in and hitting shuffle on whatever playlist he was last listening to. He needs to clear his head. Patrick starts pulls up a game on his phone and tries to make himself relax for the night.

A couple songs in and he's just starting to get tired when the next song comes on and he startles with the idea that pops into his head. It's reckless. A little silly. Maybe even foolish. Kind of like performing a public Tina Turner lip sync for your boyfriend. Patrick smiles. This is it.

He has to wait until Ray leave's for a showing the next day, which is fine since this is one of David's days to open (which happen to coincide with the two business days a week the store opens at half past 11.) He grabs his guitar and does a few practice runs before he starts recording. He has the lyrics open on his phone but he's listened to the song often enough lately that he knows them pretty well, and he's previously messed around on the guitar with this song. Ultimately he couldn't bring himself put up on Youtube or perform for the world (well, a portion of the population of Schitt's Creek) to see, but for David? He can do this.

He starts out blushing already, he can feel it in his face. He's sitting up against the the head of his bed. He smiles at the camera, tries to exude confidence he is not feeling in the slightest.

'Hey. I, uh, I promise this one will just be for you. No open mic night proclamations.' He laughs nervously. 'I really hope you like it.'

He closes his eyes for a second to focus, then starts playing the song. This is the easy part. He feels safe behind his guitar. He can do this. He starts to sing.

_Take a trip into my garden_   
_I've got so much to show ya_   
_The fountains and the waters_   
_Are begging just to know ya_   
_And it's true, baby_   
_I've been saving this for you, baby_

Patrick looks up at the camera for the next verse, smiles at David

_I need you to_   
_Tell me right before it goes down_   
_Promise me you'll_   
_Hold my hand if I get scared now_   
_Might tell you to_   
_Take a second, baby, slow down_   
_You should know I, You should know I_

_I bloom, I bloom just for you_   
_I bloom just for you_   
_Come on baby, play me like a love song_   
_Every time it comes on_   
_I get this sweet desire_   
_Yeah I bloom, I bloom just for you_   
_I bloom just for you_

The song goes quickly, he's done almost before he realizes it. He gives a little a final shy smile before he takes off his guitar and turns off the recording.

He decides to upload it as a private video and send it to David right away. He'd be too nervous at the store waiting to send it and David would know something was up anyways. He sighs, sends the text, and starts getting ready for work.

About 15 minutes later he gets a call from David. He misses his first call, hands too messy from making lunch to grab his phone but David calls back immediately and Patrick as enough time to wipe them off on a dishtowel. 

'Hello David'

'So if close now I could probably get there in 30 minutes, I don't know what we'll do about Ray, maybe we could fake a photography emergency in Elmdale? Or I could book that B&B we discussed the product exclusivity contract with, it's Wednesday people don't go to bed and breakfast's on Wednesdays they'll have room.'

Patrick lets out a sharp laugh, he didn't know what to expect of David's reaction but this was not it.

'David! We can't..' but David cuts him off.

'_Okay_, okay if you're really that worried about money I can blackmail Stevie, I know there's at least one empty room at the hotel and she spills secrets when she's drunk off wine. Meet me outside the store in 30?'

'David! We can't close the store down just to have sex, we've talked about this.'

'Yes we can, we've done it like 3 times!'

David has him there. In fact, it was 4 times. 'Which is why we talked about it and agreed we can't do it again.'

'Well, I just don't understand why you seduce me in the middle of the day just to lecture me on maintaining steady business hours!'

Patrick lets out a giggle, knowing David was probably making some delightfully cute facial expressions right now. 'Well, thank you for the compliment, but it wasn't my intention to be a tease. I just wanted to let you know I was..ready.'

'Then why am I keeping the store open? How do you expect me to work, all alone over here knowing you're at home _in bed imagining us fucking_? I can't believe I said you were a nice person!'

Patrick bursts out laughing. 'Tell you what, I'll come to the store early. That way you won't be alone.'

'Oh my god that's going to be even worse! I can't have you you bent over the desk your first time bottoming that's so incorrect Patrick!' He pauses for a moment. Patrick is too busy reminding himself how breathing works after David planted that image in his head.

But then David continues. 'Well, I mean its been a while for me obviously but I'm used it, if you wanted to fuck me first I guess we could do that. Wouldn't even be the first backroom of a store I've gotten fucked in. There are a couple really good beginner positions we can start out with that don't require a bed. Yeah, this will work. We can just close for lunch. Do you have condoms? I can get condoms!'

It takes Patrick several moments to respond. The mental images David's words conjure are compelling. '...there are advanced positions?' Patrick is very invested in the question. 

'Oh my god baby you have no idea, please get over here!'

David did talk about taking a yoga class once. Patrick wonders just how flexible David might be. He realizes what he's contemplating and forces himself to take a deep breathe, shake the image out of his head.

'Baby, I meant come to the store to work.' He takes a deep breathe. 'Maybe.. talk about it when its slow. We shouldn't have sex at the store. We can make plans for finding some privacy after we close. We'll figure it out together. No fake photography emergencies required.'

David gives a long sigh. 'Well, in that case, maybe we could still close for a lunch break?'

Patrick smiles. 'I made us pasta salad with chicken. And cookies.; He adds before David asks, 'Chocolate chip with walnuts, from the dough I froze last month.'

'Again with the seduction Brewer.. you're trouble.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hiccup

'You know, you will _eventually_ have to look at me.'

Patrick groans into the pillow and shakes his head. David makes a valid point. To start, Patrick drove David here and he has no way of getting home without him. There's also the store to think about. But he isn't quite ready. 

'It's fine! It's totally fine.'

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut even tighter and irrationally hopes he can somehow will time to move backwards. He feels David's hand start to gently rub his shoulder.

'Listen it's not a big deal and..'

Patrick can't. He flips around, covering his face with his hands and protests. 'Of course it's a big deal!'

He hates that David is being rational and kind and understanding about this. About Patrick messing everything up. They made a whole plan for Ray being out of the house. Patrick was ready. He did the research, knew all the tips, got prepped. He wanted it. But some part of him just freaked. 

'Okay, Patrick. I just mean, it doesn't bother me. It doesn't have to happen. Ever. It's fine. I'm totally fine with that. I love what we do together.' David made it worse by switching from Patrick's shoulder to holding his hand. It's not fair.

'But I want it to happen! I do! I just messed it up!' He hears David sigh, before feeling him gently snuggling up against him, shifting so his forehead is leaning against Patrick's temple. 

'You didn't mess it up Patrick. It's just, not gonna happen tonight. That's not messing it up.'

'David..'

'No, Patrick, it isn't. You weren't comfortable, you were panicking, I never want to make you feel like that. I want you to tell me if you don't like something. Please baby, just look at me for a second.'

Patrick takes a deep breathe and finally lets himself open his eyes. He turns his head until he he meets David's gaze, dreading the look of disappointment he expects to see on his boyfriend's face. All he sees is tenderness.

'Please don't be mad at yourself.'

Patrick feels David press a kiss to his forehead. He draws Patrick into a bear hug, and Patrick lets out a deep exhale. He can't stop being mad at himself, but the feeling of being wrapped up in David helps take the sting off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it folks. Singles week.

'Hey David?'

'Yeah?' They're both still out of breathe, side by side on Patrick's bed. They're barely touching, mainly because Patrick's still shuddering with aftershocks when David so much as lays a finger on him. David is absolutely covered in come, and Patrick would be slightly concerned his back might be scratched up from David enough to bleed if it wasn't the hottest thing on the planet. 

'I'm gay.'

David laughs while still breathless from coming, and it's the most amazing sound Patrick's heard in his entire life. Patrick can't even take offense to David's wildly inappropriate reaction since he's died and gone to sex heaven apparently. 

'Not supposed to laugh.' David giggles again, before turning on his side to face Patrick. He runs his hand across Patrick's cheek, down his neck, across his chest. It's probably supposed to be comforting, but it makes Patrick's hips buck. He probably flails a little because David seems to get the message and stops, grabbing Patrick's hand to hold instead. Patrick squeezes it, trying to ground himself. 

'I guess I just kind of figured. You know, because of all the sex and you declaring your love for me and such.'

It's a valid point. They'd had sex... he lost count of how many times they had sex that day. And night. Or maybe they technically had sex once, but for hours and hours. He wasn't quite sure which yet. They broke their rule and closed the store half an hour early to come back to Patrick's, and had been in bed ever since. In fairness, Ray texted Patrick he would be out for the rest of the weekend (apparently singles week really was quite a success) about 30 seconds after _David Rose said he loved him_. If that wasn't a sign from the universe he didn't know what was. 

'Well, you're not gay...' Patrick knows he's just being difficult, but he feels a need to gain the upper hand. 

'That's true. But you are.'

'Yeah. Like I said.'

Patrick moves his head to face David. He's clearly amused, eyes bright and giving that twisted smile Patrick adored. Patrick opens his mouth to respond but it comes out as a yawn, and David giggles at him again. He wants David to laugh at him for the rest of his life. He sighs. 

'I just meant, I've never like, said it before. To someone else I mean. Everyone here knows we're dating, but I've never really labeled myself. And I know things were a mess with Rachel but at first I thought maybe I was bi..' 

'Mmm but you're not.' David's eyes are practically shimmering now, a full open grin on his face. 

'I just needed to say it.' 

Patrick closes his eyes, satisfied he made his point. He wonders if his body has calmed down enough for human touch again, and figures only one way to find out. Patrick blindly rolls until he's half on top of David, still holding his hand, with his other arm on David's chest. He doesn't explode into a thousand pieces which is a good sign, so he wraps his legs up in David's too. 

David makes a slight sound of protest, mutters something about a shower, but Patrick hushes him and kisses his chest. 

'Nope, sleep time now.'

David tries to uncurl himself from Patrick and manages to gesture at their bellies, both messy now. Patrick groans, then grabs the top sheet that wound up pushed to one side at some point in the night. He wipes both of them once with a corner then pulls himself back onto David. 

'Oh my god Patrick!'

Patrick groans. 'Not even touching the dirty part.'

He thinks David says something but he's already losing consciousness. It's okay though, because the last thing he feels before he's totally out is David pulling him in even closer to kiss his forehead. 


End file.
